In electronically controlled valves or in flow meters, such control heads are placed on the respective device to control it or to transfer data from the device. The device onto which the control head is applied is a drive housing of a valve, for example, or the housing of a flow measuring device through which a flow channel extends. The term “flow measuring device” does also contain a fluid controlling device as a fluid controlling device additionally comprises a valve which is controlled based on the data received from the integrated measuring device. Thus, the present invention also provides a control head of a controlling device.
It is already known to provide control heads of this type with a luminous ring that visually reflects the operating condition (for example ON, OFF, defective).
Furthermore, there are control heads having lateral openings provided in the shell surface and through which the cabling is routed into the interior of the outer housing, for example.
It is the object of the invention to provide a control head that is suitable for flexible use.